Harry Potter and the Champion of Death
by N7sdr93
Summary: It has always been up to Death to maintain a semblance of balance between Good and Evil, Law and Chaos. How he chooses to do so has also always been left to his discretion. This time, Death chooses a Champion, and who better for the job than the Boy-Who-Lived? Canon compliant until the end of DH. Time Travel.
1. Proposition

**A/N: Hi guys! So I have been reading Harry Potter fics pretty heavily for almost a year now, and I figured I would try my hand at one of my own. This is a story that has been bouncing around in my head for a few months now, and I figured I should put fingers to keyboard and share it with you.**

* * *

Harry Potter moved as silently as possible through the Forbidden Forest. Even though he was giving himself up, The Boy-Who-Lived was not interested in being killed by an overzealous Death Eater. He could feel the presence of his fallen family behind him, shielding him from the cold of the forest, and the monstrous Dementors within and above it.

Harry wasn't truly afraid for himself anymore. He was just concerned about the people within Hogwarts, and was desperately hoping that they would end this tonight, before too many more lives were lost. He had rapidly begun to accept his new reality after seeing Snape's memories in the Pensieve. Truth be told, he was tired of fighting. He was tired of continuing to sacrifice and watch the people he cared about die, seemingly for nothing. Maybe this would be the final nail in Voldemort's coffin, and this nightmare could come to an end.

Harry thought he was done for as he stepped on a twig near a couple of Death Eaters, who, at least he assumed, were standing guard near Voldemort's camp waiting for him to show up.

With a deep sigh, Harry removed the invisibility cloak and placed it in his enchanted pocket, and stepped into the clearing where Voldemort awaited him. In the center of a semi-circle, the man himself, if he could truly be considered a man, stood, cradling the Elder Wand as if he was holding a precious, newborn child. Under different circumstances, Harry thought that that thought might have been amusing. Harry could see the brief flicker of surprise in Voldemort's malevolent red eyes, before turning into a look of triumph.

"The Boy-Who-Lived." Voldemort said softly. "Come to meet his end before us. I must admit, you have fought quite valiantly. Although in the end, we all knew it was for not. It is a shame that you let so many die in your stead." Voldemort taunted.

' _Just get on with it. Why must you always make speeches every time we meet? I have people waiting for me. '_ Harry thought, resigned, although he was careful to keep his expression neutral. Harry was mildly surprised with himself that he could think anything flippant at a time like this.

"Nothing to say, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked. After a pause, he continued. "Very well then." Voldemort took a step toward Harry, wand raised. He was careful not to move, there was no need to spook the other Death Eaters within the clearing. He could see the eager anticipation written on their faces, and the look of pure triumph upon Voldemort's.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry knew no more.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but things slowly came into focus. He could tell that he was on his back, staring up at a black vaulted ceiling. Looking to his left and right Harry could see walls made with what appeared to be black marble. Looking down at himself, he could see that he was dressed in a solid black Polo shirt, and dark black jeans, with black trainers. Death must be a fan of black.

He slowly rose up. His eyes widened in surprise.

Sitting before him was a man on a throne made of the same black marble as the rest of what he realized was a grand throne room. The man had long snow white hair that came to mid- chest. He looked a lot like what Hermione would describe as an Elf from _The Lord of The Rings_ , with his angular features and youthful appearance. There was, however, nothing youthful about his deep violet eyes, which seemed to be truly ancient and possessed an intelligence and wisdom far beyond himself or anyone he could think of. He wore simple but elegant black robes, and there was a large, black scythe leaning against his throne. At his feet, was a large, black dog, which was having his ear scratched slowly by the man.

"You, you're Death, aren't you." Harry said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Indeed, I am, Harry Potter. Welcome to the land of the dead." Death spoke softly, in his surprisingly deep voice. It seemed to echo in the large throne room. With a wave of his hand, a smaller version of his throne appeared underneath Harry. "We have much to discuss, young Harry."

That confused Harry. He was dead, or at least he assumed he was. Wasn't this supposed to be the part where he went on to meet his family?

"That… is an option." Death said. It took Harry a moment to realize that Death has read his thoughts.

"An option? I have actually have a choice?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Indeed you do. Although I would hope that you will be willing to listen to me before you make such a choice. After all, such a choice is permanent." Death said.

"But why do I get a say in the matter? Don't you usually send people on to their fates?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Normally. However I think we both can agree that your circumstances are anything but normal."

The horcrux. That must be what this is about.

"Not just the Horcrux." Death said, again looking in on Harry's thoughts.

That was going to get annoying.

Death merely chuckled softly, and continued. "You are the first to unite all three of my artifacts. That warrants…. special conditions."

"Artifacts? You mean the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked. At Death's nod, he continued. "But wait. Does that make me The Master of Death like in the story?"

A loud, rumbling laugh erupted from Death. It sent chills up Harry's spine. "No boy, none shall ever master me, much as many would like too. You are merely a Companion, a Champion of Death. MY champion." Death corrected.

' _Why is it always me?'_ Harry thought with an internal sigh.

"It is not as bad as you may believe, Champion." Death said. "You shall find that the title comes with quite an advantage over all others."

"Such as?" Harry questioned.

A smile appeared on Death's face. Harry had a feeling they had just arrived at the topic Death had been driving at the entire time. "Choices." Death said simply. "You see, I have always been tasked to maintain a semblance of balance between good and evil, law and chaos. How I do it has also always been up to me. If you are willing, I would do so, with you." Death stated.

"Me? What can I do? I'm already dead. I've done everything I can do. Haven't I?" Harry countered.

"You shall find that death for you is not quite final, at least, not this time." Death said. "The way I see it, you have three choices."

"And they are?" Harry asked. He was stunned. He could actually do more than he already had?

"Option one, you may continue on as all others before you have, onto, as Albus Dumbledore was so fond of saying, 'the next great adventure.' You would go on to the realm of your forefathers, where I suspect those who you have lost shall be waiting for you." Death stated calmly.

That idea certainly held great appeal to Harry. To finally have his family…

"Option two is that I send you back to your time, exactly how you were when you fell. No time has passed since Voldemort killed you. The Horcrux and your status as Champion of Death are more than enough for me to send you back as is." Death explained.

"But what good would that do? My… body, is surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort. I appear alive, and they off me for good this time." Harry countered.

"You would have to appear dead until the proper time. You would, I think, be able to defeat Voldemort and live the rest of your life as you were intended too." Death said.

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to go back to things as they were. So many lives had been lost. There wasn't really anything for him out there left. "And the third?" Harry asked. What possibly could Death offer as a third choice?

"Third, and I will admit that this is the course of action I am most approving of, is that I send you back in time." Death stated.

Harry was surprised. He could go back? Perhaps save some of the people whose lives were lost to an insane megalomaniac? Sirius, Remus, Tonks, he could get them all back? Sign him up.

"Further, Harry." Death said, again picking up his thoughts. "Much further than a couple years, if I have my way. I would see you several decades in the past. Perhaps in the later 1970's?" Death offered. Judging by the look on Harry's face, Death was fairly confident he had him.

It didn't take Harry long to form the connections. "I could save my parents?" Harry asked stunned. "But why? You already have their souls, along with countless others that died in these wars."

Death nodded in agreement. "I do. However, how many children weren't born to these souls? How many bloodlines have ended to this madman who dares defy me? Thousands of souls have been robbed from me! The muggles, as you call them, have a saying, that 'you must spend money to get money.' So too does this principle apply to me. Besides, souls of the unborn are only a small part of why I would do this. Remember that I told you that it is my job to maintain a relative balance between good and evil, law and chaos?" Death asked.

Harry rubbed a hand across his chin. To go back and save everyone he cared about, and to save many innocents. His "Saving people thing" was screaming at him. Moments ago he had little to no desire to continue on. Now, he felt his resolve return stronger than ever.

"How would this work?" Harry asked.

"I would send you back to your parents 7th year of Hogwarts, given your age, and seeing as you never completed your own 7th year. You would also go as you are: Harry James Potter, 17 year old son of James Potter and Lily Evans from the future, with all of your memories intact. You would attend your seventh year; get to know the family you never had, as they would get to know you, while you hunt down Voldemort's horcruxes and train to face the man himself and his band of followers." Death explained.

"That's it?" Harry asked humorously. Death gave a small smile in response. Harry took a moment to mull it over. It was a hell of an opportunity. One that many would give anything and everything for, himself included. "What is the price for this? I know that there must be one, even with your reasoning. And if I do this, won't I be obliterating one of the fundamental rules of time travel? I would be changing many things, and most people would know about it." Harry inquired.

"There are several. The laws that I am bound to; yes I am bound to laws just like every other being." Death said, seeing the confused look on Harry's face. "There are certain conditions I must ask. I would have you collect all of my Deathly Hallows and give them back to me. Man has proven that they cannot handle such objects responsibly. Don't worry about how, you will know what to do once you possess them. With this sort of magic of sending you back, I am afraid that I must take a third of your life expectancy. Don't worry." Death said upon seeing Harry's widened eyes at hearing about his life force. "You were slated to live to around 150 years old. You will still live to around 100, given you succeed and aren't killed some other way." Death reassured. "Defeating Voldemort and the Death Eaters is a requirement, naturally. Failing to do so would have dire consequences for you, so don't do that. As for your wizarding time travel laws, they would not apply, for the timeline that you were a part of would no longer exist. You would become a permanent part of the time you go back too, and work your way from there normally."

Harry took a moment to think; he would be the same age as his parents. He also mourned the fact that he would never be friends with Hermione and Ron again, at least not in the same way he was. After all, he would be an adult. However, there was too much to gain to pass this up. Once again, sacrifices must be made.

"One other thing. Why would you want to do this? This would tip the balance greatly toward the good and lawful side of the scale. I thought you had to maintain a balance." Harry asked.

A small smile appeared on Deaths face. "True. However, darkness has had its turn for some time. I think the light shall have its moment. Besides, there is always some dark force on the horizon waiting for its moment to descend upon humanity. It is the way of things."

Harry was convinced. He had to do this. "Okay. I'll do it. Anything else I should know?"

Death nodded. "Yes. You are the Champion of Death, but keep that to yourself if at all possible, but I suppose if you must, tell the most trustworthy of individuals. Keep it private knowledge only. You are officially a time traveler. Keep in mind that things will not be exactly the same. Everyone is basically getting a second chance, although they are ignorant of that fact and will have no knowledge of the future as you will. Although choices up to the point of your arrival will be the same as the past, people will not make the same choices as they did the first time around for here on out. You will be a big part of those changes as well, so you would do well to prepare for it. In that light, be mindful of what you tell people. Use your knowledge of future events to your advantage. Save who you can, even those who do not strike you at first as in need of help. Don't forget to live while you are there. You have a mission true, but that shouldn't be your focus to the exclusion of all else. Train, fight, win, and see yourself to a happy, prosperous life as you have always deserved." Death said.

"Brilliant! When do we begin?" Harry asked.

A smirk crossed Deaths face. "Now. Good luck!" He stated. With a wave of his hand, the small throne that Harry was sitting on disappeared, and a large portal appeared behind him. Harry could just make out the Great Hall of Hogwarts within the portal. Without any prompting, Harry felt himself flying backwards, and through the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter down!** ** **I know that time travel has been used quite a bit, but with what I have planned I think it will be original enough.** **

**Alright so far? I would love to hear your thoughts. I plan on having Harry fall in love with someone in the Marauder Era. After all, it is now his time period too. I had originally thought of Narcissa, but then I thought of my plan for Harry to have children, and it gave me the thought of Draco being Harry's kid... gross lol. I know, he wouldn't look like the Draco we know, but once the image was there, I was like "Nope. Nope not going there." As a result, I figured that I shouldn't interfere in established canon parings and use someone who didn't survive, such as Mary MacDonald, Marlene Mckinnon or Dorcas Meadows. Perhaps even an OC. What do you guys think?  
**

 **I should have another chapter or two up in the next few days, and then you can pretty well expect an update or two a week, provided that College and work don't totally kick my ass lol. I am pretty excited about this fic however, and I have an outline of where I want this to go. Once again, I would love to hear what you think about this so far and I am always open to suggestions and ideas. Until next time!  
**


	2. Debarkation

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a new update for you. Thanks to all that favorited, followed, and reviewed. It always gives me a rush of happiness when I see them. I would love to hear from you guys on how I am doing and where you would like to see this fic go. I am always open to fresh ideas.**

 **If you like this fic, or any other, please remember to review, not just for me, but any fic that you enjoy. The worst thing an author can experience is silence. Reviews help all of us to know that we are connecting with our audience. Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did. I would be a billionaire!**

* * *

James Potter opened the last door on the right in the hallway of Potter Manor as silently as he could. After all, it wouldn't do to wake up the sleeping, unsuspecting occupant of the room's only bed, or at least before it was time. The duvet completely covered the sleeping man, under which soft snores could be heard. Perfect.

"Oi, Padfoot! Wake up or we are going to be late!" James shouted gleefully. James's smile dimmed slightly when the only reaction he got from Sirius was a snort-snore and a mumbled "go away Prongs. Sleepin." The smile returned full force when a devious idea struck him. "AGUAMENTI!" James intoned.

"AHH!" Sirius shouted; now awake as the ice-cold water from James's spell soaked him and the bed he was sleeping in. He ripped the duvet off of himself and sat up abruptly, looking around the room in search of the soon-to-be-dead Prongs. "OI! What the bloody hell was that for?!" He asked incredulously.

James grinned. "Rise and shine buttercup! It's the day we go back to Hogwarts!"

Sirius took a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand. "It's only 8:00 a.m., Prongs! We still have three hours before the train. Two and a half of which I could use for beauty sleep!" Sirius grumbled good-naturedly. It was good to see James so excited about something. He had seemed so serious the entire summer. Sure, he had smiled and laughed with Sirius when they spent time together, which was daily given that Sirius was a permanent resistant with the Potters; as well as the other two members of the Marauders when they came to visit. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion he was contemplating what to do about a certain beautiful red-head, but he let James have his space. Prongs would come to Sirius in time, he always did.

"Not today, Pad. Mum made this huge breakfast, quite impressive really. She was going on and on about how this would the last before pre-Hogwarts breakfast she will get to make for her boys." James said. If one thing was absolutely true, Dorea Potter loved taking care of James and Sirius. They both held onto the theory that his mother would adopt half of Britain if Charlus would let her get away with it.

Sirius smiled at James's words. It still amazed him how easily Dorea and Charlus Potter had accepted him into their home. He would always be grateful for that. "I bet Blinky is in a right state about that. I can just picture her tantrum over someone else defiling her beloved kitchen." Sirius said with a playful smirk.

James chuckled. "I think the only way Mum got away with that was she promised Blinky she could clean up afterword. Given all the pots and pans she used, Blinky seemed to accept that, surprisingly enough."

"Ok Prongsie, I'll be down in a minute. I need to get dressed out of these _wet clothes_." Sirius said with a glare. Both boys knew there was no real heat in it though. Indeed, a sparkle of mischief could be seen in Sirius's eyes, and James knew that look well. It was Sirius's "nice prank, now I'm going to get you back tenfold" look.

James laughed. "Ok Pads, just remember to wear something decent this time. Wouldn't want Mum to scold you like last year for looking like some _roguish_ _vagabond_ I do believe she said."

Sirius scoffed. "Please, as if I ever look anything less than fabulous. Now away with you, unless you want to see the show." Sirius smirked.

James held out his hands in a placating manner. "No thanks, I'm out. See you in a few."

* * *

20 minutes later, Sirius walked downstairs into the dining room where James sat at a large table with a truly impressive spread covering almost every inch of the table. James was spreading butter over a piece of toast, and gave a grin when he seen Sirius. "Told you it was impressive." James said with a chuckle, seeing the widened eyes of Sirius.

"Merlin above, the woman's gone mental. It's as if she believes we are never going to eat again or something!" Padfoot exclaimed, taking a seat across from Prongs and helping himself to a nice big plate of porridge.

"Mmmm, porridge." James teased.

"Oi, you leave my porridge alone. It is the king of all breakfast food!" Sirius said defensively.

"Honestly I don't know why I ever bothered. I could make everything known to man and he would still pick that damned porridge." An amused feminine voice said. Dorea Potter stood in the doorway with a pitcher of orange juice and a beaming smile. Both boys smiled in return with a murmured "morning Mum."

"Are Remus and Peter still joining us this morning?" James asked.

"Remus floo called me about ten minutes ago, saying he would be by in a moment. Peter, however, owled last night and said he wouldn't be able to make it, his mum had a similar idea as I did for making breakfast." Dorea explained.

As if on cue, the sound of the Floo being activated in the living room was heard by all in the adjacent dining room. Dorea set the pitcher on the table and left the room, only to return a moment later with a smiling Remus Lupin. He was dressed in what appeared to be a new pair of form fitting muggle jeans, trainers and a dark grey t-shirt. He looked much improved over his usual impoverished hand-me-down look.

"New threads Moony?" Asked Sirius surprised. He'd had known Remus to have new clothes exactly twice in his entire Hogwarts existence, during their third and fifth years.

An embarrassed smile crossed the Werewolf's face. "Yes, Mrs. Potter bought them for me." Moony said, shooting a genuine smile of thanks to Dorea. She smiled in return. James and Sirius shot each other a knowing look. Lupin could deny James and Sirius buying him new things as much as he wanted, but he was no match for the stubborn Lady Potter. If she wanted someone to have something, he or she was damn well going to get it. Honestly, the woman was as mothering as she was elegant.

"Think nothing of it dear! Come sit down. Plenty of food left and you are looking a little thin, young man." Dorea said. Remus gave no complaint as he sat down and quickly loaded a plate full of sausage, rashers and ham. All of the occupants of the table gave a tiny amused smile at each other at the oblivious werewolf's well known proclivity for meat.

After all the food they could eat was consumed, Remus began the conversation. "So Mrs. Potter, will Mr. Potter be eating with this morning?"

"He had a floo call early this morning asking him to come a bit early. Honestly ever since he was made head of the Auror Department he has spent more time at the ministry then here." Dorea sighed. The boys all shared looks at that. The war must have had another flare up. Seeing the looks, Dorea quickly changed the conversation. "So, are you boys all set for Quidditch?"

James smiled eagerly. "This is our year. I know it! We are going to train harder, play harder, and we are going to take the cup from those blasted cheating Slytherins!" James vowed.

"Prongs here has been pouring over strategies all summer. He practically has the team picked out." Sirius said.

"True. Me, you and Marlene for chasers, the Prewett twins for beater, Longbottom for keeper and Mclaggen for seeker." James said, although his voice dripped with distain at the last name.

Sirius groaned. "Prongs you can't put Mclaggen on the team, he's bloody awful!"

James nodded sadly. "I know Paddy, but unless there is some amazing second year seeker, he's the best we are going to get."

"I thought there were try-outs. At least there were when I was still in school." Dorea asked.

"There are." Remus confirmed. "But these two have analyzed everyone in Gryffindor at least a 100 times. Plus the people he named already have at least one year of experience."

"Yeah. What we need is a bloody miracle!" Sirius said, although it was clear that he believed there was no possibility for one.

"Oh cheer up Sirius; we will put Mclaggen through the wringer if we need too. We will make him decent enough to win!" James said.

"Yeah, I have more hope for the most bloody awesome seeker ever will just appear in the middle of the Great Hall and save us all!" Sirius snorted. Everyone chuckled at the sheer impossibility at that occurrence.

"I tell you what; I'll give you 20 galleons if that happens Padfoot." James said, trying to placate Sirius. Remus nodded in agreement. Sirius just shook his head sadly.

"Well, it's getting about that time boys, we should be heading off soon. Are you all packed and ready?" Dorea asked. At their nods, everyone got up from the table to collect their things and head out.

* * *

On the platform, Dorea turned toward the boys to give them all a goodbye. "My handsome Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. I'm so proud." Dorea said fondly, holding James face in her hands. "Have a good year, and try not to get into _too_ much trouble." She added. There was a warning in there somewhere.

James smiled in response. "I will Mum." With a kiss on the cheek and a warm, loving hug, she turned to Sirius.

"The same goes to you too young man." Dorea said just as fondly. She gave Sirius a kiss on the forehead and a hug. Sirius merely smiled surprisingly shyly back at her.

Last but not least she turned to Remus. She wrapped Remus in a hug just as warm as she had the other two boys. "Write me if you run out of Wolfsbane. " She ordered. Remus smiled back at her and nodded. Wolfsbane had been invented the previous year, and although it didn't cure Lycanthropy, it helped him keep his mind and it dealt with the worst of the symptoms. It was quite expensive, however. Remus gave up arguing with her in the middle of last year when he kept finding supplies of the potion waiting for him with a note from her saying not to worry about the cost and to drink up.

Releasing him, Dorea took a step back and waved at them, as a sparkle of mischief entered her eyes. "Goodbye boys! And remember the charm, I don't want any grandchildren before you lot graduate!" She said loudly. Several people stopped and gave her a range of looks, from disgusted to amused. She gave a hearty laugh at the blushes on all of their cheeks.

"Every bleeding year she has to embarrass us in some way." Grumbled Sirius good-naturedly to James.

* * *

After the boys had boarded the train and stowed away their trunks in what was dubbed "The Marauder Compartment," James turned to the others. "You lot have fun, I get to go play Head Boy now." James joked. Although he said it as a joke, both Sirius and Remus knew that James was actually excited to be Head Boy and was going to do the best he could to honor the position.

"I wonder who the Head Girl is this year." Remus wondered aloud.

"You're joking, right mate? It's obviously going to be the perfect and beautiful Lilykins." Sirius said, looking pointedly at James with a smirk. James didn't disappoint, and a somewhat dreamy expression crossed his face.

"Oh no, just what we needed, James and Lily sharing their own private quarters. How will Hogwarts ever survive? Dumbledore must have finally gone senile to pair up those two." Remus said, grinning.

"More like playing matchmaker I'd wager." Sirius stage-whispered to Lupin.

"OI! I can hear you both!" James grumbled at the laughing boys.

"Go on Prongsie. Wouldn't want to be late meeting your lady." Sirius said laughing, pushing James out of the compartment.

* * *

James straightened the tie of his school outfit. He wanted to look perfect. A Head Boy needed to have a certain look after all. At least, that was the reason he gave himself. He had donned robes shortly before leaving Potter Manor, the Head Boy bad and the Quidditch Captain badge both proudly pinned onto it. He was honestly shocked that he had made Head Boy. Quidditch Captain he had fully expected to make, but not Head Boy. He had never been a prefect like Remus had been after all.

James entered the compartment where the Prefect meeting was to take place a little early and with his usual grin on his face. The room was cleared, except for one person. And that person took his breath away, as usual. Lily had apparently grown a couple more inches, putting her at the model height of 5'9. She was quite tall, but not as tall as James, who was 6'2. She had also developed a slightly curvier figure than she had last year.

James's mouth went dry.

* * *

Lily looked up as she heard the door to the compartment open. 'It must be that time already' she thought to herself; however, the prefects were not the ones entering the room, but instead was James Potter, wearing his admittedly heart fluttering, roguish, innocent troublemaker grin. That wasn't the only thing he was wearing.

He had the Head Boy badge on his robes.

Lily's mesmerizing green eyes widened in surprise. 'No, surely not. This is just another one of his attempts to woo me or it's some prank.' She rationalized to herself. "This is the prefects meeting James." Lily said. "If you are here to bother us, or pull another one of your jokes, leave now."

James's grin widened, if that was possible. "Oh, I'm not here to cause trouble Evans." James said easily. "Haven't you heard?" He asked.

"Heard what?" Lily questioned, although a part of her feared what he was about to say, and another was secretly, _secretly,_ hoping she was right.

"I'm the new Head Boy." James stated. Odd, usually a statement like that would be full of smug, arrogant pride on James's part. It was completely absent this time.

Lily gave a melodious laugh. "Stop joking, James. I'm Serious."

"No, that's my best mate." James joked. "I'm, not kidding though Evans. I got the badge and everything, see?" James said, unpinning the badge and handing it to Lily.

She took it and inspected it, and compared the badge to her own. They were identical. "I'll be damned." Lily said, surprised, offering his badge back to him.

"Looking forward to working with you Evans." James said, smiling. He took his badge back from her, and couldn't help but feel a tingle when his hand grazed hers.

She felt it too. "You as well." She found herself saying. They both turned when they heard the compartment open, and several prefects entered.

* * *

The feast was spectacular as always. The awestruck looks of the tiny first years, the glorious amount of food, and the friendly atmosphere of friends catching up after a summer apart. It was one of James favorite days at Hogwarts. It was also nice that they started on a Friday this year, and had the weekend off right off the bat.

Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his throne and raised his hands for silence. He gave a warm, grandfatherly smile to all in the hall. "Now that we are fed and watered, I would like to say a few words. To our first years, welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said. There was a smattering of applause. "And to all others, welcome back!" He continued. "Before I send you on to your warm beds, I have a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is exactly as its name suggests. Students found within it, or wandering about the castle after dark shall face punishments by way of detention and a loss of house points. Schedules will be given out tomorrow, and classes shall start Monday morning. Quidditch tryouts shall be held beginning next week. Quidditch Captains, please book the Quidditch Pitch with your Head of House. Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that there is a list of banned items, and said list will be posted on his office door." Dumbledore said.

"Prefects, if you would, escort your first years-" Dumbledore began, but was cut off. A loud noise filled the hall, as if someone had conjured a windstorm within the Great Hall. A large, oval orange and black ring appeared in the center of the hall, between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The staff all rose from their seats, wands drawn to face whatever this phenomenon was. Suddenly, a bespectacled boy with messy black hair wearing all black clothing rolled out of what was now apparently a portal. The portal disappeared as soon as the strange boy exited it.

The boy slowly rolled off his side and onto his knees with a grunt. He glanced up and looked around the hall, to find several wands pointed at him. The hall was completely silent.

"Uh… hello." The boy said.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Still taking recommendations on the pairing for Harry.  
**

 **The Sirius and his porridge bit is a shout-out to Muggledad. It was a recurring theme in his works and it made me laugh every time I read it. He is one of my favorites in the Fandom. You should check him out!**


	3. Reincarnation

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer. Wanted to make sure I got this right and I ended up making a couple changes. Anyways, did you you guys see the new names for James Potter's parents? I was irritated a bit! I give James's parents names and then a week later she releases their actual names?! I cringed when I first seen them too lol.**

 **So, I'm going to keep them at Charlus and Dorea. I am not a fan of the new names. Hope this won't disappoint too many people.**

 **On another note, I decided on the pairing for Harry. I'm going with Narcissa. I know I said I wouldn't in the first chapter but I had a change of heart, especially when I got a bunch of ideas on how to do that.**

 **Thanks to aray48 for editing all my work. Couldn't do it without you. Well I could, but it would suck a hell of a lot more! :D**

 **Remember to read and review. Not just for my story, but any stories you like on this site. It really helps up do what we do. I know it makes me happy every time I get a follow/fav/review from you guys. Constructive criticism, comments, ideas and concerns are always welcome.  
**

 **I still don't own HP. Wish I did.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk contemplating the young man sitting before him: bound to a chair, head lulled to one side, unconscious. It was rather quick thinking on Minerva McGonagall's part to stun him and promptly send the students to the dormitories after the boy's rather dramatic entrance into the castle. After all, it just wouldn't do to have a possible breach in security to endanger the students, even if the young man before him looked like a student himself.

Dumbledore didn't let that lull him into a false sense of security, however. Voldemort had followers and followers in the making within these very walls.

A thought that kept him up more nights than he would care to admit.

"Who do you think this boy is, Albus?" McGonagall asked, breaking Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"Who indeed, Minerva? He arrived in a most curious manner, wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore replied.

" _Curious_? Why, I've never seen nor heard of a form a travel such as this boy used. Falling out of an orange and black oval that appeared out of nowhere? Why, who has ever heard of such a thing, Albus! And in this castle of all places? What if this boy is a threat? Our students could be in danger!" McGonagall exclaimed. It was clear to Dumbledore just how worried she was about this. He would be lying if he said he wasn't as well.

"Horace will be back momentarily with a vial of Veritaserum. We shall have our answers soon." Dumbledore said calmly.

A moment passed before McGonagall spoke again. "The boy looks just like James Potter." McGonagall observed.

"A thought that has also crossed my mind. In fact, I wonder if perhaps it is someone polyjuiced as him, but the boy is much too short to be him. Eyes are different too." Dumbledore said. The more he thought about, the more theories he came up with, each more impossible than the last.

A knock at the door interrupted both professors' musings. "Enter!" Dumbledore commanded.

The rather bulky form of Horace Slughorn made his way through the spacious office toward the pair. "I have the vial Albus." Slughorn said, holding it up to the both of them.

"Excellent Horace, perhaps now we can get to the bottom of this. Minerva, if you would?" Dumbledore asked, nodding at the young man in the chair.

" _Rennervate_!" McGonagall intoned. The boy stirred, slowly opening his eyes and looking around the room. His eyes widened when he seen his current bound state.

"What are you doing?" He groaned.

"Horace, now would be preferred." Dumbledore said, ignoring the bound young man. Slughorn tilted his head back and placed the customary three drops in the boy's mouth.

Harry stirred from unconsciousness. He felt sluggish and was unable to move. Upon closer inspection he noted he was bound. 'What have I gotten myself into this time?' Harry couldn't help but think.

"Horace, now would be preferred." He recognized that voice. It had been over a year since he had last heard it. The very sound of it would have been comforting had Dumbledore's tone sounded softer and not as commanding. He felt his head tip back and a substance poured onto his tongue.

Veritaserum. Wonderful.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry answered in a monotone.

"Who are you?" McGonagall demanded.

"Harry James Potter." He found himself replying.

"I don't recognize that name, and I know the entire Potter family. Who are your parents?" Dumbledore questioned.

"James Potter and Lily Evans." A gasp escaped both Slughorn and McGonagall. Even Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Are you a Death Eater or a follower of Voldemort?" McGonagall asked, even though she suspected that was not the case. Potters didn't typically follow the Dark. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when he answered in the negative.

"When is your birthday, young man?" Slughorn asked, moving back to slightly more pleasant topics.

"July 31st, 1980."

"That's not too long from now, merely three years' time." Dumbledore mused. A slow smile spread across his face and a twinkle entered his eye. "I do believe that I have become several galleons richer however." Slughorn and McGonagall both gave a slight scowl.

"This is the last time I bet on our students' love lives." Slughorn grumbled. McGonagall nodded in agreement. She knew she should have added more stipulations to the bet on when and if Lily and James would get together.

Turning back to Harry, Dumbledore asked, "And exactly how have you come to join us from the future, young Harry?"

"I was sent back." Harry spoke.

"Sent back? By whom?" McGonagall asked, puzzled. Who in the world would send a teenage wizard back in time?

"I cannot say." Came the reply. Puzzled expressions crossed each of the professors' faces.

"Why not?" Slughorn asked.

"That information is meant for only certain individuals. Only one of them in currently in the room." Harry said in his drug induced monotone.

"Me, I assume?" Dumbledore asked, even though it wasn't really a question. At Harry's affirmation, Dumbledore looked at the other two Hogwarts professors in the room. He didn't have to say anything, McGonagall and Slughorn both got the hint quickly.

"Good night Albus. Let us know how the rest of this turns out. Or what you are able to tell us, anyway." Slughorn said. The slight disappointment was present in his voice, and on McGonagall's face. Slughorn placed the antidote he had brought on Dumbledore's desk and walked out of the office, followed by McGonagall.

When the room was cleared, Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Now my young friend, I don't believe you need those restraints anymore." Dumbledore said. With a casual flick of his wand, the ropes vanished, freeing Harry, who shown no reaction to being free. Dumbledore grabbed the vial and poured the contents onto Harry's tongue before reseating himself behind his desk.

Dumbledore had a feeling this night was only beginning.

It took a moment for Harry to snap out of his drug induced trace. Once he did, he found himself looking at Dumbledore clearly for the first time since that night in the Astronomy tower. Dumbledore still looked old, but not nearly as old as he did in his own timeline. If Harry didn't know him, this time's Dumbledore looks to be about 60, and his old time looks closer to 100. It is amazing how much stress can age a person.

Harry was nearly overwhelmed at seeing him again. It truly brought home the idea that he was here, and that everyone else was as well. He has going to have another chance to save them all.

Dumbledore was almost like a grandfather to him. Though he had made plenty of mistakes, Harry always knew Dumbledore truly cared about him; he hoped that they could form that bond again.

Harry smiled. "It's good to see you sir."

Dumbledore smiled in return. "And it is good to meet you Harry. The more time I spend with you, the more interesting you appear. Would you care for an M and M?" Dumbledore said, pointing to a small dish on his desk.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "M and M's? I guess you haven't discovered lemon drops yet sir." Harry said with a small chuckle.

Dumbledore gave a Harry and inquisitive look. "Lemon drops?" He inquired.

"Oh, they're a kind of muggle sweet, sir, much like those." Harry explained, gesturing to the dish. "You were very fond of them in my time." He added.

Dumbledore merely nodded. "I see. I shall have to try them sometime. I do have a bit of a sweet tooth, as I'm sure you must know." The man paused for a moment. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly was our relationship in your time? You seem to speak to me a bit more familiarly than a student would his Headmaster."

A slight smile crossed Harry's face. "We were closer than the normal student and headmaster relationship. You were almost like a grandfather to me."

A familiar twinkle entered Dumbledore's eyes and a soft smile graced his face. "Clearly. I do hope we can regain that." He offered. Both men paused for a long moment, taking the time to gather their thoughts. They were both in completely unfamiliar territory.

Dumbledore took the moment to inspect the boy; Harry looked almost identical to James, save his green eyes to James's hazel. Dumbledore put his age to around 16 or 17, although his emerald green eyes held a maturity and depth easily twice that. What had this boy seen and done that aged him beyond a normal teen? Harry seemed calm and collected, lacking the excitable energy of his father. 'Father in looks, mother in temperament.' The old man mused.

"So." Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. "I am most curious as to how you find yourself in this time."

"As I said earlier, I was sent back to this time." Harry replied.

"By whom, and for what purpose, I wonder?" Dumbledore wondered aloud. He always had a way of asking people questions without actually asking them.

Harry sighed. "You need to hear the _whole_ story."

An hour and a half later left Dumbledore with the beginnings of a headache. Harry had decided to trust Dumbledore completely and told him everything, even going as far to offer pensive memories and being put back under Veritaserum. Harry told him everything ranging from Halloween night in 1981 to his meeting with Death; from Harry's school adventures, to the discoveries about Voldemort and his horcruxes and Harry's sacrifice to him.

"Extraordinary. Simply extraordinary. To go through so much, and at your age." Dumbledore mused, with just the hint of wonder and pride in his voice. "So young to be fighting so many." He added quietly.

"You see why I have to do this, don't you? I have a real chance, to help save so many people from Voldemort and his followers. More than that, I have a chance to make life so much better for Muggleborn and Half-Bloods. This war wasn't resolved in my time. I died in 1998 and the world is no different than it is right now. Blood status, Hogwarts House stereotypes, all of these things are within our power to change!" Harry spoke passionately.

"You have already done so much for the Wizarding World just this evening Harry. You've given so much information about Voldemort, and how to stop him. You've exposed many of Voldemort's followers, several of which even I did not suspect. Surely your part in this is over. Why don't you leave the rest to me, the Order and the DMLE while you stay here, attend your last year that you didn't get in your time, form new friends and establish relationships with your loved ones? " Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head. "I can't just stop here, Professor. Not until Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters are stopped or locked up. Death was clear about it having to be me. Sure, I would love nothing more than to just be a Hogwarts student, and I _will_ do all of those things, but I still have a job to do." Harry argued. He wasn't going to be sidelined now that he was in an incredible position to help his family, his friends' families, and all of the others that will be affected by the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore paused for a long moment, and then gave a deep sigh. "I suppose I can understand and allow that. You did so much in your time; there is no telling now that you are in this one. I shall be sure to keep you informed of everything and take you with me to destroy Horcruxes. I would be a fool not too, given your experience with them. Give me a Pensieve memory of your schedule and OWL results. I shall have Professor McGonagall make a schedule for this year."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you Professor. I don't have my school trunk anymore, or a wand for that matter."

Dumbledore smiled in return. "That will be taken care of. By tomorrow that shall not be an issue. I will arrange a trip to Diagon Alley for you tomorrow. For now, I suggest we get you to bed. You look like you can use one." Dumbledore said, his tone turning humorous toward the end.

A bright flash of light, signaling the return of Fawkes the Phoenix drew the attention of both wizards. Harry smiled when he seen the bird. "Hullo, Fawkes." Harry said warmly, rising out of his chair to pet the Phoenix on his perch. Fawkes merely cocked his head in curiosity at the young wizard. "Oh, that's right, you don't know me yet. I'm Harry."

Fawkes trilled in greeting, filling the room with his pleasant Phoenix song and allowed himself to be petted. Harry noticed Fawkes staring at him, and looked him in the eye. Their gazes locked for a long moment, and Harry couldn't help be feel he was being evaluated by the Fire Bird.

After a moment, Fawkes began to hop up and down, rapidly flapping his wings and trilling excitedly. "Well that's unusual." Dumbledore remarked. "I've never seen him act like that in the many years he has been my friend."

Suddenly, in a flash of light and fire, Fawkes disappeared. Dumbledore and Harry exchanged puzzled looks, only for Fawkes to flash back onto his porch.

And he was not alone.

Sitting next to him was another Phoenix, who was a stark contrast to Fawkes. The phoenix was bigger than Fawkes, particularly in the chest, and instead of scarlet and gold plumes, the obviously female phoenix had stark white feathers with gold trimming. She was breath taking.

Harry looked at Dumbledore to find that the elder wizard's eyebrows where nearly to the top of his head and his mouth was slightly parted. Harry gave a small chuckle at his expression and turned back to the new phoenix. She regarded Harry with beautiful amber eyes for a long moment, before trilling happily and flying in front of Harry, who instinctually held out his arm for the bird.

"It's funny." Harry said to the phoenix. "Your eyes are almost exactly the same as my owl, Hedwig." He added, stroking the Phoenix, who trilled in response.

" _That's because they are, My Harry."_ A distinctly feminine voice sounded within his mind. It was warm and comforting to him, and it sounded almost exactly how he imagined how Hedwig would sound, were she human.

Harry stared at the phoenix, dumbstruck. "What do you mean they are? Hedwig was an owl, not a phoenix. She doesn't exist yet." Harry argued, although he had a strange feeling he was in the wrong.

" _Think your answers and I can hear them, My Harry. Death has returned me to you."_ The now identified Hedwig said. " _He said something about his Champion needing his Companion, although he didn't say why I am a Phoenix. Not that I mind. I was due for an upgrade."_ Hedwig said, with the slightest hint of smugness.

Harry gaped at Hedwig. He couldn't help but feel extremely happy. He had loved his owl dearly and was devastated when she had died during his flight from Privet Drive. _"You're really back?"_ He thought. He couldn't help but feel slightly childish at the thought.

Hedwig's warm voice entered his mind again. " _Always, Harry."_

A lump formed in Harry's throat at her response. Harry was nearly blinded when a bright light and flames encircled himself and Hedwig. He felt warm, at peace. " _Now we are bonded."_ He heard Hedwig say.

"Extraordinary. I never thought I would see another wizard bond with a phoenix, besides myself. Can she speak to you within your mind?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded in response, not looking at Dumbledore but continuing to stare at Hedwig.

"Her name is Hedwig. She was my owl in my time. She said Death sent her back to me like this." Harry said.

"A truly invaluable gift. Treasure her. I know I treasure my friendship with Fawkes." Dumbledore advised fondly. Fawkes trilled happily in response.

Hedwig jumped from Harry's arm to his shoulder. She rubbed her head against his cheek affectionately, much like she did when she was an owl.

"Come along, I'll escort you the 7th year boys dormitory within Gryffindor. Assuming of course you wish to return there, and not go through another sorting?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head in response. "Very well then." He said, rising from his chair and walking toward the door with Harry following, still staring at Hedwig. At the foot of the stairs, the gargoyle moved aside to reveal one James Potter leaning casually against the wall in front of Dumbledore's office.


End file.
